2017 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship
| count = 6 | second_other = | third_other = | fourth_other = | games = 21 | goals = 88 | attendance = 11919 | scoring_leader = Lisa Rüedi | points = 6 | prevseason = 2016 | nextseason = 2018 | website = http://u18worldwomen2017.iihf.com/ }} The 2017 IIHF Women's U18 World Championship was the tenth Women's U18 World Championship in ice hockey. The tournament was played in Přerov and Zlín, Czech Republic. For the third straight year the United States defeated Canada for the gold, winning their sixth title overall. Russia defeated Sweden for the bronze, reversing the outcome of the previous year. Top Division Preliminary round Group A |name_CAN= |name_SWE= |name_RUS= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=S |result2=S |result3=Q |result4=Q |res_col_header=Q |col_S=green1 |text_S=Advance to semifinals |col_Q=yellow1 |text_Q=Advance to quarterfinals }} |team2 = |score = 6–1 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 5–0 / 6–0 / 6–1 |periods = (2–0, 2–0, 2–1) |goalie1 = Alex Gukstene |goalie2 = Diana Farkhutdinova Valeria Merkusheva |goals1 = Murphy (Degeorge, Drake) – 08:14 / Heising (Linser) – 08:48 / Barnes (Wente) – 20:55 / Wente (Skaja) – 31:43 / Barnes (Heising, Wethington) (PP) – 47:21 / Linser (Ostertag) – 51:06 |goals2 = 59:34 – Beloglazova (Shirokova) |stadium = PSG Arena, Zlin |attendance = 264 |official = Henna Aberg |official2 = |linesman = Magali Anex |linesman2 = Stephanie Gagnon |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610A01_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 39 |shots2 = 15 }} |team2 = |score = 5–1 |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 |periods = (0–1, 3–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Danika Ranger |goalie2 = Anna Amholt |goals1 = Bell (Vasko) – 25:12 / Buckles (Shirley) – 29:59 / Maltais (Knowles, Buckles) (PP) – 37:46 / Knowles (James-Mitchell) – 40:17 / Watts (Maltais) – 51:42 |goals2 = 03:18 – Olsson (Ljungblom) |stadium = PSG arena, Zlin |attendance = 239 |official = Radka Ruzickova |official2 = |linesman = Jamie Fenstermacher |linesman2 = Zuzana Svobodova |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610A03_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 33 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 4–2 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 / 4–2 |periods = (1–0, 1–2, 2–0) |goalie1 = Edith D'Astous-Moreau |goalie2 = Valeria Merkusheva |goals1 = Vasko (Beres) – 08:25 / Veillette, (David) – 28:48 / Potomak (Shirley) (PP) – 45:44 / Pettet (Shirley, Potomak) – 52:29 |goals2 = 24:19 – Bratisheva (Orlova) / 28:10 – Starovoitova (Shatalova) |stadium = PSG arena, Zlin |attendance = 233 |official = Samantha Hiller |official2 = |linesman = Liv Andersson |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610A05_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 45 |shots2 = 14 }} |team2 = |score = 0–4 |progression= 0–1 / 0–2 / 0–3 / 0–4 |periods = (0–1, 0–3, 0–0) |goalie1 = Sofia Reideborn |goalie2 = Lindsay Reed |goals1 = |goals2 = 13:12 – Drake (Petrie) / 29:51 – Linser (Compher, Heising) / 30:44 – Barnes (Zumwinkle, Oden) (PP) / 37:23 – Heising (Barnes) |stadium = PSG arena, Zlin |attendance = 176 |official = Lacey Senuk |official2 = |linesman = Magali Anex |linesman2 = Charlotte Girard |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610A07_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 23 |shots2 = 61 }} |team2 = |score = 0–1 OT |progression= 0–1 |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 0–0) (OT: 0–1) |goalie1 = Alex Gulstene |goalie2 = Danika Ranger |goals1 = |goals2 = 61:57 – Bell |stadium = PSG arena, Zlin |attendance = 486 |official = Katerina Timglas |official2 = |linesman = Charlotte Girard |linesman2 = Zuzanna Svobodova |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610A09_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 23 |shots2 = 30 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 GWS |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 1–1) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) |goalie1 = Valeria Merkusheva |goalie2 = Sofia Reideborn |goals1 = Pirogova (Starovoitova) – 58:10 |soshots1 = Bolgareva / Starovoitova / Pirogova / Bratisheva |goals2 = 57:15 – Lundin (Bouveng, Bergstrom) |soshots2 = Olsson / Ljungblom / Tedenby / Wikner-Zienkiewicz |stadium = PSG arena, Zlin |attendance = 191 |official = Samantha Hiller |official2 = |linesman = Magali Anex |linesman2 = Jamie Fenstermacher |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610A11_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 41 |shots2 = 30 }} Group B |name_FIN= |name_CZE= |name_SUI= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=Q |result2=Q |result3=R |result4=R |res_col_header=Q |col_R=red1 |text_R=Advance to relegation round |col_Q=yellow1 |text_Q=Advance to quarterfinals }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 |periods = (1–0, 0–2, 2–0) |goalie1 = Kristýna Bláhová |goalie2 = Ayu Tonosaki |goals1 = Erbenová (Vozdecká, Mlýnková) – 19:50 / Kaltounková (Lerchová, Exnerová) – 42:09 / Mlýnková (Machalová) – 50:22 |goals2 = 31:02 – A. Sato (Koyama) / 39:19 – Yamashita (Suzuki, Tsutsumi) (PP2) |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov, Prerov |attendance = 1,825 |official = Lacey Senuk |official2 = |linesman = Liv Andersson |linesman2 = Magdalena Cerhitova |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610B02_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 22 |shots2 = 25 }} |team2 = |score = 3–1 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 2–1 / 3–1 |periods = (2–0, 1–1, 0–0) |goalie1 = Jenna Silvonen |goalie2 = Saskia Maurer |goals1 = Nylund (Aro) (PP) – 07:34 / Nylund (Vesa, Melotindos) – 18:19 / Melotindos (Vesa) – 26:59 |goals2 = 24:29 – Enzler |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov, Prerov |attendance = 148 |official = Katarina Timglas |official2 = |linesman = Charlotte Girard |linesman2 = Jessica Lundgren |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610B04_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 43 |shots2 = 17 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 GWS |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 2–1 / 2–2 |periods = (2–0, 0–1, 0–1) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–0) |goalie1 = Saskia Maurer |goalie2 = Kristýna Bláhová |goals1 = Ryhner (Sigrist) – 02:32 / Rüedi (Ryhner, Vallario) – 15:38 | soshots1 = Christen / Rüedi |goals2 = 38:58 – Cornová (Škrdlová, Neubauerová) (PP) / 51:37 – Erbanová | soshots2 = Mlýnková / Hymlárová / Neubauerová |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov, Prerov |attendance = 2,230 |official = Yana Zueva |official2 = |linesman = Magdalena Cerhitova |linesman2 = Jessica Lundgren |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610B06_74_6_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 15 |shots2 = 46 }} |team2 = |score = 2–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 |periods = (0–0, 1–0, 1–0) |goalie1 = Jenna Silvonen |goalie2 = Ayu Tonosaki |goals1 = Nieminen (Kahra, Nousiainen) – 20:31 / Nieminen – 46:36 |goals2 = |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov, Prerov |attendance = 115 |official = Radka Ruzickova |official2 = |linesman = Stephanie Gagnon |linesman2 = Zuzana Svobodova |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610B08_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 6 |shots1 = 27 |shots2 = 21 }} |team2 = |score = 3–2 OT |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 2–2 / 3–2 |periods = (0–0, 1–0, 1–2) (OT: 1–0) |goalie1 = Kristýna Bláhová |goalie2 = Sanni Ahola |goals1 = Mlýnková (Hymlárová, Erbanová) (PP2) – 23:04 / Kaltounková (Neubauerová) – 57:16 / Erbanová (PP2) – 61:02 |goals2 = 46:22 – Nousiainen (Nieminen) / 50:17 – Nylund (Allinen, Laitinen) (PP) |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov, Prerov |attendance = 1,584 |official = Yana Zueva |official2 = |linesman = Liv Andersson |linesman2 = Stephanie Gagnon |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610B10_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 18 |penalties2 = 24 |shots1 = 33 |shots2 = 26 }} |team2 = |score = 1–2 |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 |periods = (0–0, 1–1, 0–1) |goalie1 = Mei Sato |goalie2 = Saskia Maurer |goals1 = Tsutsumi (A. Sato, Yamamoto) – 25:35 |goals2 = 21:44 – Zimmermann / 40:26 – Ryhner (Rüedi, Sigrist) (PP) |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov, Prerov |attendance = 103 |official = Henna Aberg |official2 = |linesman = Magdalena Cerhitova |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610B12_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 2 |penalties2 = 8 |shots1 = 25 |shots2 = 18 }} Relegation series The third and fourth placed team from Group B played a best-of-three series to determine the relegated team, Japan was relegated |team2 = |score = 5–2 |progression= 1–0 / 1–1 / 2–1 / 3–1 / 4–1 / 5–1 / 5–2 |periods = (1–1, 2–0, 2–1) |goalie1 = Saskia Maurer |goalie2 = Ayu Tonosaki Mei Sato |goals1 = Rüedi (Ryhner) – 11:00 / Rüedi (Enzler) – 24:15 / Rüedi (Ryhner, Enzler) – 25:40 / Sigrist (Berta) – 45:59 / Berta (Vallario) (PP) – 52:04 |goals2 = 14:17 – Koyama (A. Sato) / 54:05 – Ogawa (Tsutsumi) |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov |attendance = 98 |official = Radka Ruzickova |official2 = |linesman = Jenni Heikkinen |linesman2 = Jessica Lundgren |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610515_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 2 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 20 |shots2 = 34 }} |team2 = |score = 1–2 GWS |progression= 0–1 / 1–1 |periods = (0–1, 1–0, 0–0) (OT: 0–0) (SO: 1–2) |goalie1 = Mei Sato |goalie2 = Saskia Maurer |goals1 = Ito (Koyama) – 36:56 |soshots1 = Ito / Koyama / Tsutsumi / A. Sato / Suzuki / Tsutsumi / A. Sato / Koyama / A. Sato |goals2 = 03:14 – Christen |soshots2 = Rüedi / Enzler / Ryhner / Wetli / Zimmerman / Berta / Enzler / Schlegel / Enzler |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov |attendance = 112 |official = Samantha Hiller |official2 = |linesman = Liv Andersson |linesman2 = Magdalena Cerhitova |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610516_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 30 |shots2 = 20 }} Final round Bracket ' | RD1-score1='2' | RD1-seed2=B1 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2=1 | RD1-seed3=A3 | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3= 2''' | RD1-seed4=B2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4= 0 | RD2-seed1=A1 | RD2-team1= ''' | RD2-score1='6' | RD2-seed2=A4 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=2 | RD2-seed3=A2 | RD2-team3=' ' | RD2-score3='6' | RD2-seed4=A3 | RD2-team4= | RD2-score4=0 | RD3-seed1=A1 | RD3-team1= | RD3-score1=1 | RD3-seed2=A2 | RD3-team2=' ' | RD3-score2='3' | RD3-seed3=A3 | RD3-team3=' ' | RD3-score3='2' | RD3-seed4=A4 | RD3-team4= | RD3-score4=0 }} Quarterfinals |team2 = |score = 2–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 |periods = (0–0, 2–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Valeria Merkusheva |goalie2 = Kristýna Bláhová |goals1 = Braitisheva – 31:20 / Provorova (Pirogova, Starovoitova) (PP2) – 39:10 |goals2 = |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov |attendance = 1,496 |official = Katarina Timglas |official2 = |linesman = Magdalena Cerhitova |linesman2 = Stephanie Gagnon |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610313_74_8_0.pdf |penalties1 = 70 |penalties2 = 43 |shots1 = 22 |shots2 = 33 }} |team2 = |score = 2–1 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 2–1 |periods = (1–0, 1–0, 0–1) |goalie1 = Anna Amholt |goalie2 = Jenna Silvonen |goals1 = Olsson (Tedenby, Neunzert) (PP) – 13:39 / Afbjur (Olsson) – 30:53 |goals2 = 43:38 – Parkkonen (Nieminen, Holopainen) (PP) |stadium = PSG Aréna Zlín |attendance = 186 |official = Lacey Senuk |official2 = |linesman = Magali Anex |linesman2 = Jamie Fenstermacher |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610314_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 36 |shots2 = 16 }} Semifinals |team2 = |score = 6–0 |progression= 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 4–0 / 5–0 / 6–0 |periods = (2–0, 4–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Lindsay Reed |goalie2 = Valeria Merkushev Diana Farkhutdinova |goals1 = Zumwinkle (Degeorge) – 03:39 / Zumwinkle – 10:05 / Wente (Heise) – 21:01 / Skaja (Wente) – 23:56 / Zumwinkle (Barnes) (PP) – 33:05 / Heising (Degeorge, Barnes) (PP) – 37:17 |goals2 = |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov |attendance = 406 |official = Radka Ruzickova |official2 = |linesman = Jessica Lundgren |linesman2 = Zuzana Svobodova |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610218_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 51 |shots2 = 6 }} |team2 = |score = 6–2 |progression = 1–0 / 2–0 / 3–0 / 3–1 / 3–2 / 4–2 / 5–2 / 6–2 |periods = (1–0, 2–2, 3–0) |goalie1 = Edith D'Astous-Moreau |goalie2 = Sofia Reideborn |goals1 = Hobson (Vorster) (PP) – 04:11 / Fillier (Maltais) – 26:13 / Shirley – 28:39 / Shirley (Elia, Pettet) (PP) – 45:58 / Fillier (ENG) – 56:41 / Beres (Shirley, Pettet) – 59:08 |goals2 = 29:59 – Bouveng (Olsson) / 37:01 – Bergstrom (Lundin, Bouveng) (PP) |stadium = PSG Aréna Zlín |attendance = 266 |official = Yana Zueva |official2 = |linesman = Jamie Fenstermacher |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610217_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 35 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 39 |shots2 = 15 }} Fifth place game |team2 = |score = 2–0 |progression = 1–0 / 2–0 |periods = (1–0, 1–0, 0–0) |goalie1 = Jenna Silvonen |goalie2 = Denisa Jandova |goals1 = Kahra (Vesa, Nieminen) – 00:25 / Melotindos (Seikkula, Nousiainen) – 31:49 |goals2 = |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov |attendance = 892 |official = Lacey Senuk |official2 = |linesman = Magali Anex |linesman2 = Charlotte Girard |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610119_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 8 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 21 |shots2 = 25 }} Bronze medal game |team2 = |score = 2–0 |progression = 1–0 / 2–0 |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 2–0) |goalie1 = Valeria Merkusheva |goalie2 = Anna Amholt |goals1 = Provorova (Shatalova, Starovoitova) – 41:45 / Beloglazova (Bolgareva, Bratisheva) (PP2) – 59:20 |goals2 = |stadium = Zimní stadion Přerov |attendance = 369 |official = Lacey Senuk |official2 = |linesman = Jamie Fenstermacher |linesman2 = Jenni Heikkinen |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610121_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 32 |shots2 = 32 }} Gold medal game |team2 = |score = 1–3 |progression = 0–1 / 1–1 / 1–2 / 1–3 |periods = (0–0, 0–1, 1–2) |goalie1 = Danika Ranger |goalie2 = Alex Gulstene |goals1 = Watts (Maltais) (PP) – 53:43 |goals2 = 25:56 – Drake (Degeorge) (PP) / 57:28 – Zumwinkle (Degeorge) / 59:55 – Oden (Zumwinkle) (ENG) |stadium = PSG Aréna Zlín |attendance = 500 |official = Katarina Timglas |official2 = |linesman = Charlotte Girard |linesman2 = Zuzana Svobodova |reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/610/IHW610122_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 28 |shots2 = 22 }} Final ranking |group_CAN=A |win_CAN=3 |OTwin_CAN=1 |OTloss_CAN=0 |loss_CAN=1 |gf_CAN=17|ga_CAN=8 |name_CZE= |group_CZE=B |win_CZE=1 |OTwin_CZE=1 |OTloss_CZE=1 |loss_CZE=2 |gf_CZE=8 |ga_CZE=11|status_CZE=H |name_FIN= |group_FIN=B |win_FIN=3 |OTwin_FIN=0 |OTloss_FIN=1 |loss_FIN=1 |gf_FIN=10|ga_FIN=6 |name_RUS= |group_RUS=A |win_RUS=2 |OTwin_RUS=1 |OTloss_RUS=0 |loss_RUS=3 |gf_RUS=9 |ga_RUS=17 |name_SWE= |group_SWE=A |win_SWE=1 |OTwin_SWE=0 |OTloss_SWE=1 |loss_SWE=4 |gf_SWE=6 |ga_SWE=20 |name_SUI= |group_SUI=B |win_SUI=2 |OTwin_SUI=2 |OTloss_SUI=0 |loss_SUI=1 |gf_SUI=13|ga_SUI=9 |name_USA= |group_USA=A |win_USA=4 |OTwin_USA=0 |OTloss_USA=1 |loss_USA=0 |gf_USA=19|ga_USA=3 |name_JPN= |group_JPN=B |win_JPN=0 |OTwin_JPN=0 |OTloss_JPN=1 |loss_JPN=4 |gf_JPN=6 |ga_JPN=14 |result1=1st |result2=2nd |result3=3rd |result4=4th |result5=FS |result6=FS |result7=WR |result8=REL |split4=yes |split6=yes |res_col_header=Final result |col_1st=#FFD700 |text_1st=Champions |col_2nd=#C0C0C0 |text_2nd=Runners-up |col_3rd=#CD7F32 |text_3rd=Third place |text_4th=Fourth place |text_FS=Fifth place game |text_WR=Advance in Relegation |col_REL=red1 |text_REL= 2018 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship Division I }} Tournament awards ;Best players selected by the directorate Source: IIHF.com Statistics Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes Source: IIHF.com Goaltending leaders (minimum 40% team's total ice time) TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Division I Division I A Was played in Budapest, Hungary 8–14 January 2017. |name_NOR= |name_HUN= |name_FRA= |name_AUT= |name_SVK= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Top Division |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division I B }} Division I B Was played in Katowice Poland, 8–14 January 2017. |name_GBR= |name_DEN= |name_POL= |name_CHN= |name_ITA= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division I A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to Division I B Qualification }} Division I B qualification Was played in San Sebastián Spain, 26–29 January 2017. This was the inaugural competition for this level, featuring the debuts of both Spain and Mexico. |name_ROU= |name_ESP= |name_MEX= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promoted to Division I B }} References External links * IIHF.com 2017 events index Category:2017 in hockey 2017